


Flying to the Sun

by CelestialCelly



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Depression, F/M, Graphic Description, Heavy Angst, HighSpecs, Hurt/Comfort, It gets dark, Post-Dawn, Rated For Violence, Suicide Attempt, i'm trying to warn you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 06:45:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19661959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialCelly/pseuds/CelestialCelly
Summary: Dawn has returned and the world is filled with joy as the apocalypse ends. Except for those who sacrificed everything for the sun to come back...





	Flying to the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> A huge warning before you read in case you missed the tags- this fic does talk about really heavy topics - if you aren't comfortable with that sort of thing or sensitive to these subjects, please consider reading something else. I have other fics that aren't nearly as dark as this one if you would like to read a lighter sort of angst. <3

It was the loud thump that caught her attention. Specs said he would only be five minutes, but at least twenty had passed and he still hadn’t come out of his room. Aranea was just outside of his door, and was about to knock and ask if he needed any help, when she heard the clatter of wood against the timber floor, closely followed by the loud strain of rope tightening.

Her heart missed a beat and her stomach twisted. She knew what that noise was. She cried, _"Shit!"_ instantly grabbing hold of the round, metal doorknob.

But of course he locked it… Specs wouldn’t have wanted her to stop him. He wouldn’t want her to see him like this. She knew why he did it. To be with _him_ again. Its all he ever wanted was to see him smile once more. To hear his king laugh.

It had only been four months since the sun returned, but Specs had already forgotten what Noctis’s eyes looked like. He had already forgotten all meaning to his own existence.

Leading in with her shoulder, Aranea threw herself into the wooden door with all of her might. Trying her hardest to ignore how she could still hear him on the other side.

_Choking._

Thank the Astrals, he was still alive. _  
_

_But he was going to die an even worse way if she didn’t hurry.  
_

The door let out a loud thump as she came into contact. Only marginally shifting by her force. Aranea refused to take note of the blunt pain in her arm, as she threw her weight into it again. “Ignis!” She called - though in the back of her mind, she knew he wouldn’t respond, even if he wanted to.

Splinters sprung from the door as it creaked further. The hinges starting to give way.

She took several steps back before taking one last throw at the door, knocking it clean open with enough noise that the neighbours surely heard it.

What she saw was something she never _ever_ wanted to see.

The once composed, strategic, remarkable Ignis that she loved - hanging from the ceiling fan in the centre of his dark, unlit room. A wooden chair on its side near his swinging feet, and his hands frantically clawing at the rope out of pure instinct.

Aranea resisted the urge to vomit only just. She wasted not even a second to race to his side and grasp his legs, pushing him up so the rope loosened even just a little around his neck and make him breathe.

When Specs took a raspy gasp of air, Aranea felt another twist in her gut. She needed to cut him down, but her lance was too blunt an edge to cut the rope quickly. Frantically, she looked around the empty room. Any other time, she would have realised how barren it looked; nothing but a white-painted desk with stacks of reports and papers piled on top - papers of which the lost advisor wouldn’t ever be able to read in his condition - an unmade bed and a small stool acting as the bedside table.

_There_ , A single dagger was stabbed upright on the short seat, evidently pinning down a sheet of paper as to stop it from flying away. Aranea reluctantly let go of his legs, being sure that he wouldn’t snap his neck on the fall while she raced to grab the well-polished knife from its upright position. Racing back over to Specs with tears fighting for control in her eyes, she propped the chair up and climbed up next to him. Almost shedding a tear when his blank gaze turned to face her - as though he was pleading for help.

She tried not to focus on how his cloudy emerald eye was red and his cheeks were wet, Aranea wrapped an arm around him, holding him close to her body, while her other hand swiped quickly at the rope, cutting it from the dusty fan with a thankful amount of ease.

She wasn’t surprised when he weakly fell into her arms, nearly throwing her entire balance off. Gently lowering him back down to the ground to let him catch his breath, Aranea wasn’t sure what to do and leant against the wall with him leaning on her shoulder, gasping for air. She should have been furious with him for trying to do something so stupid. But right now, she was just thankful he was still alive. She almost lost Ignis. _Her_ Ignis.

_And that terrified her._

What did surprise her though, was how he started to _bawl_ into her shoulder helplessly. It wasn’t like the Ignis she knew. _  
_

Aranea never really understood how much Specs cared about the late king.

He wasn’t his king.

Noctis was his brother.

_Ignis loved him with all of his heart._

And now he was so lost without him…

The dragoon wrapped a comforting arm around the blind man, a hand running through his messy tawny hair as she let him cry the tears that were long overdue. Though the lump still sat in her throat, Aranea begged, “Don’t you ever do that to me again!”.

Ignis hugged her tighter and his sobs slowly began to soften down to quiet sniffles. Aranea gently rested her cheek against his. Close enough so she could hear him barely mutter the words in her ear “Please forgive me…”.

Aranea breathed a shaky sigh to keep the tears from falling, “You would have left me here! Do you have any idea what that would have done to me?” She tried to keep her voice from cracking but was failing as her throat let a hitched breath.

Not expecting an answer from the mournful man, she pulled his head closer to her so she could bury a kiss in the side of his hair. “I would have been devastated! We _all_ would have been!”

Aranea said nothing more as she let him hug her for as long as he needed. The rope still hung awkwardly around his neck, and she wanted it off _badly_. Without breaking their embrace, Aranea reached beside her on the floor and grabbed the dagger in one hand. Making note to be very careful when slicing the noose off from around his bruised neck, and letting it fall to their laps. “There. That's better.” She forced a smile, only for it to drop moments later when she realised Specs wouldn’t be able to see it anyway.

Finally pulling out from their hug, Ignis removed his shades to rub away the tears drowning his flushed cheeks. With a small tug, the dragoon managed to get him to his feet. “Lets get you cleaned up, hm?” She raised a thumb to carefully wipe the sadness that lingered under his eyelids.

Wordlessly, Ignis nodded and let her lead him to the ensuite sink where she picked up a face cloth and dampened it with warm water, before handing it to him - knowing he would want to do it himself. “You know he would want you to keep going, right?” Aranea tilted her head sympathetically. “Its why he brought the light back for us.”.

Ignis let out a deep sigh, lowering the cloth. “My whole life was dedicated to him, Aranea. I was supposed to be there for every step of his life. I was meant to die before he did. So why did the Astrals punish me like this…”

_“What did I do wrong?”._

The silver haired woman tilted his head to face her. “You did everything you could and more. You were there for him when he needed you most.”. She snagged a dry cloth and began to dab away the water that dripped from his scarred face. “And at the end of the day, we’re still only human.”. _  
_

A chapped hand rose to softly stroke Aranea’s cheek. Ignis wasn’t sure whether or not he had the right to kiss her after what he just did, but he wanted her to know, “Thank you… Aranea.”

She sighed. Damn his sweet, lost soul. She took initiative and left a small peck on his cheek, pulling him back into a comfortable hug. “We’ll get through this, I promise.”

“…I miss him so much.”

“I know you do.”

**Author's Note:**

> I can honestly say, I didn't expect this one to be as dark as it turned out to be.  
> Don't worry, Aranea made sure to take very good care of poor Iggy <3


End file.
